Special Treatment
by Daggerella
Summary: I've been sitting on this story for a while now, mainly because I really wanted it to be a one-shot, but my love of detail has caused it to stretch out a bit longer than I had planned. It's a little sampling of delicious Rollieigns sensory delights, crafted lovingly with Roman's skilled, yet gentle hands...and a little bit of Seth's mouth...


"Come on in," yelled Seth as he heard a soft knocking at the front door. He ran to meet his guest, frantically straightening up on his way there, his hand reaching out to grab the doorknob just as the door swung open. In the doorway stood Roman, his leather jacket and winter hat covered in a dusting of snow.

Seth looked up to see his reflection in Ro's mirrored sunglasses, suddenly feeling a bit underdressed in his baggy sweatpants and t-shirt. Stepping back and holding the door open, Seth gestured for him to enter. "I told you, you don't have to knock. It's not like you've never been here before," he said as Roman came in, being careful not to track slush into the house.

Once the door was closed behind him, Roman looked around for a place to set the bag of groceries he was carrying. "Oh, let me get that for you," Seth offered, taking it in his arm as Ro slipped his boots off on the mat and removed his jacket, shaking the snow from it and remarking, "Damn. I always forget how cold it gets here until I actually get here. This 'snow' thing will never seem right to me."

He shivered as he took of his sunglasses and put them in his coat pocket, then looked up to see Seth already in the kitchen, peering curiously into the bag which was now on the countertop. "Hey now, no peeking...you're going to spoil the surprise," Roman called after him, quickly padding over behind Seth in his stockinged feet.

Before Seth had a chance to reach into the bag, Roman encircled him with his large arms and pulled him close, pressing his chest against Seth's back and nuzzling the patch of blonde hair that hung loosely to Seth's shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch unless I say it's ok?" Ro growled through clenched teeth.

He slid a hand across Seth's chest, stopping to rub his hardening nipple through his t-shirt. He pinched slightly until he heard a sigh escape Seth's lips. "You just sit down and watch. I'm gonna do all the work today. Think you can handle that, kitten?"

Seth dropped his head back against Ro's shoulder as he heard Roman's pet name for him being purred into his ear. With a soft moan, he replied, "Mmm, yes Daddy, I think I can do that." Before releasing his grip, Roman squeezed him tighter until he heard Seth gasp slightly. "Calling me Daddy already, eh? You know what that does to me."

"I do," Seth affirmed, lips curling into a mischievous smile. "I'm kinda hoping it'll make you want to do things to me, if you wanna know the truth..._Daddy_." He turned his head toward Roman, his smile widening into a shit-eating grin.

"_Naughty boy,_" Roman scolded, his grip tightening. "I'll be as nice, or as not nice as I want, you understand me? His hand came up to clutch Seth's neck, his tone becoming serious as they locked eyes.

"Unhh...uh-huh..." Seth breathed, trembling. He licked his lips, staring at Ro's mouth, waiting. "_Ohh_ no," the big man said with a smile. "That's not happening. At least not right now, anyway. Speaking of which, how much time do we have?" He inquired, letting go of Seth's throat and casually brushing his blonde hair aside, planting a line of kisses up the side of his neck.

"We have the house to ourselves until 6-ish. She's working."

"Perfect. What I have planned might take a while, but I promise you'll thank me afterward," Ro said, finally releasing Seth from his grasp.

Seth chuckled, spinning around to face him. "I'm sure whatever you have planned will be amazing, as always..._Daddy_," he said quietly, looking up into steely eyes, biting his lip shyly.

In a flash, Roman had him by the back of the neck and yanked him back into his embrace, his mouth suddenly descending on Seth's and locking him up into a devastatingly intense kiss. As he enthusiastically kissed back, Seth's hands instinctively started to move up to stroke Roman's sleek, glossy hair, but he caught himself and pulled them back, wary of touching the big man without asking first.

Ro broke off the kiss, asking, "You want to touch my hair, don't you?"

"Yeah, kinda...but I won't. I promise," Seth replied hesitantly, looking down at the floor.

"No, it's ok. I'll let you do it this time. Here, let me do this-" Ro said, tugging the elastic band off that was holding his mane back. He shook his head and Seth swooned. His ebony tresses spilled out in a dark wave, cascading down over his pecs in his tight t-shirt. He flashed an irresistibly sweet smile. "Go ahead," he allowed, greatly amused by Seth's googly-eyed expression.

"_Fuck_...I could NEVER get sick of that. It's so fucking beautiful," Seth gasped, raking his fingers down through the soft, shiny locks. "_You're_ fucking beautiful," he gushed, marveling at the sight. "And ughh, you always smell like...mmm..._vacation_." He buried his face in the thick curtain of hair and inhaled deeply. "I wish my hair was like yours."

Roman smirked as he gently brushed his hand down the blonde side of Seth's head. "Well then, have I got a surprise for you. I'm going to show you my secret to great hair...mainly because I just can't bear to look at this thirsty-ass mess you've got going on any more. I mean, do you even use conditioner on this?" he asked, lifting up a clump of parched, frizzy platinum hair. "Doesn't Leighla take care of you? I would think that she, of all people, wouldn't want you looking like a day-shift stripper when you're on tv every week."

Seth stepped back, patting his hair down in embarrassment. "No, she buys the salon stuff. It oughta be good, the shit's like, 30 bucks a bottle, for crying out loud," he muttered, plopping down onto one of the swiveling chairs that lined one side of the kitchen island and stealing another quick glance into the grocery bag next to him. "So, is that what's in here? Your secret formula or something?" he asked, grinning.

"Something like that," replied Roman, making his way around to the other side of the island and reaching into the bag. He pulled out a rolled-up parcel and set it down in front of him, then reached in again and pulled out several avocados with his other hand. "And just so you know, it's all paleo-approved," he teased.

"_Awwwww_, you fucking rock, baby," Seth said earnestly. "Brought your knives, I see."

Ro threw a look of haughty disdain at the block full of random kitchen knives sitting in the corner. He sighed heavily, turning back to Seth. "Please, you can't expect me to use those...those department store-sad-ass-excuses for cutlery. I'd like to think you know me better than that by now, kitten," he said, unfurling the roll of black fabric to reveal an intimidating row of shiny silver blades.

Seth sunk into his chair a little, elbows on the countertop, chin propped in hand. "_Fucckk_," he groaned under his breath, entranced by thoughts of the terrifyingly sexy things he knew Roman was capable of doing with sharp objects.

"Come on now... they're for the fish," he chided, pulling a neatly wrapped package of fresh fish out of the bag and setting it down. Seth raised an eyebrow momentarily, but his intrigue was piqued when he saw several more items pulled from the bag. A jar of extra virgin coconut oil, several limes, a can of coconut milk, and a single red chili pepper were all placed on the work surface in front of Roman.

"Oh, hey, will you be a dear and get me my glasses from my coat over there?" He asked offhand, focused more on making his knife choice at the moment.

Seth spun around and bounded across the room, retrieving the glasses and coming back to resume his observation."You sound like my grandma," he joked, snickering.

Ro withdrew one of the blades quickly, the glint off the honed metal reflecting in his eyes. "Well, that's probably gonna be weird for you when you're begging your grandma to pound your ass later, isn't it? Poor thing," he cracked sarcastically, picking up the glasses and putting them on, looking over the small rectangular lenses at Seth with a smirk.

Seth's mouth dropped open at Roman's bluntness, but he had to smile at the contrast of the hulking Samoan in a pair of bookish frames. "I'll call you whatever you want if it means you'll pound my ass...Daddy." He cracked a sly smile, fully aware of the effect of his words.

"Behave, kitten," Roman responded in a low voice, brandishing the tip of his knife in Seth's direction. "believe me, you need this more than you need cock right now. And considering how much cock you need on a regular basis, that's really saying something."


End file.
